


The Hideous Woman Creature

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Gen, Horror, Scary, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: This is one of my recent dreams where Darth Maul, Savage Opress, and I incounter a horrible creature.





	The Hideous Woman Creature

There I was, running again, but this time just to do so because I loved running. Savage Oppress was following me close behind and so was his brother Maul. “Where are we going!?” said Savage in that deep growl voice of his. “I don’t know. I’m just running!” I answered him. We three were running fast on a forest path we have never run on before. After a while we came to a small house that seemed to be very old. We saw a elderly woman go in and out of her house and since we three were hungry we stopped and asked if she had any food that she had to spare. She then said that she would make us a meal and we reluctantly agreed to that no thanks to Maul. 

As we went into her house the first thing we noticed was this horrible smell of wood and plastic. Then we saw that her house was very extremely modern inside. Then to our terror we saw shelves upon shelves of taxidermed dead animals in her living room and beyond that in another living room more shelves which stood mannequins of all sorts and sizes. And some could not even fit on shelves they were so big. “Oh my god! WTF!?” I said to no one in particular as my shit-o-meter sky rocketed. “This fucking place is a house of horrors!!” Savage said a little to loudly. “What was that?” Said the woman from the kitchen just beyond the second living room. “Nothing!!” Maul said hoping that the woman would not be concerned about what Savage said. 

So since the two rooms were very small we, all three of us, tried not to bumble into anything. I ended up bumping a tall wooden mannequin and to my already unbelievable terror, it spoke to me. “You wanna do that again you ugly piece of shit!?” “Oh um, no I do not. Very sorry that I did so. Will try to be even more careful. This house is so damn small!” I answered. “You wanna say that last part again!?” Another tall mannequin asked another question to me. “Uh, no. I’m just talking to myself here!” I answered back again while face palming. “So you think that you can say whatever you want!?” Yet a third tall mannequin asked me a third question. “Oh, my, god.....how is it that you guys can speak without faces!? Plus you hideous things are not even alive!” I threw up my arms into the air. The mannequins just snickered at me. 

I walked over to the two Zabrak brothers in the dead animal room which was a small amount bigger than the mannequin room. “I would have shutted up way earlier!” Savage said to me. “You really need to know when to stop talking to shitty things.” Maul said even quieter to me. “They will just egg and egg you on because they WANT you to make them get mad.” Maul continued. 

“Lunch is ready!!” The old woman called out from the really super small kitchen and dining room. So we three sat down and began eating, or trying to eat, the woman’s badly made food. She then told us that the mannequins she got were from stores around the USA that were closing their doors forever because they were going out of business. So she bought them from the people whom owned them and she put voice boxes in them all and brung them to life using voodoo or some other non-black, non-Satanic and non-Luciferian magic ritual. And as she talked and talked the three of us had more and more difficultly eating because we were getting more and more terrified of her and her stuff that was now moving around the small house and making horrible moaning noises. Plus we three were very slowly backing away from the table at which we sat and as a taxidermed animal yowled we three stood up quickly, said our thanks to the woman quickly and ran out of the house and just kept on running continuing down the trail in the same direction that we were already going. 

“Fuck that shit!!” I yelled. “Good fucking lord I’ve never been so terrified in all of my life!!” Savage said. “I hate myself for doing that!” Maul said. “I am never going inside a little cottage like house ever again in all of my life!! All that is inside of them is utter shit and horrors!!” We three yelled in unison. We had run about 6 miles down the trail within 30 minutes and we all stopped to catch our breath. “Would you evil people love to come back to my house and say that to the poor mannequins so that they may metemorphose you all into mannequins also!?!?” Said the woman from behind us standing on the tall part of the trail so that we all could easily see her against the bright evening sunlight. But before any of us could respond the woman very quickly changed into a hideous creature that was all made up of tendrils. And as I impossibly quickly conjured a gun out of thin air the horrible creature screamed, “the mannequins told me what you all said to them!! How dare you evil scum say that to my children!!” I was already shooting the damned thing and it soon fell down dead. 

We three then ran ever faster because we were more terrified than ever during that last little meeting of ours with the terrible creature. “That fucking does it!! That really cans my peaches!!” I screamed. “Says the the person whom would not just keep quiet and just had to egg the mannequins on!!” Maul screamed at me. “SAYS THE PERSON WHOM JUST HAD TO BE NICE TO THE I-USED-TO-BE-A-HUMAN-WOMAN, or was not really one to begin with, AND HAD TO GO INTO THE HOUSE OF HORRORS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!” Savage screamed the loudest at his brother Maul. 

So on we ran and when it was nearly dark out we came to another small cottage like house that was 50 miles away from the other house. We stopped to catch our breaths. “Oh not again!!!” Savage yelled throwing up his hands in the air. “No, don’t be worried! I’m a normal person and everything!” said a nice gentlemanly man. 

Right after he said that a teenage girl ran by us going in the direction we had come yelling for help and she had bloody wounds all over her. She soon disappeared into the distance and her cries faded with her. A bear was chasing her. We stopped the bear from chasing her and ran inside the mans house. 

It was a normal house for sure! We all were very hungry and tired but very happy that it was a normal house with normal everything in it. “Oh thanks! Finally a normal house with normal things in it!” Savage said plopping down in a chair. “Savage.....be nice to this guy!” Maul said while sitting in another chair. “Well thank Lucifer that we are not and have not been harmed any!” I rejoiced while sitting down in yet another chair. 

The man made us the same type of dinner that was a huge amount better than the woman creature’s lunch was and we ate hungrily. The man told us that he was keeping watch over that house via hidden cameras 24/7 and he clicked on his very old tv to show us. There on the screen was the woman creature and her mannequins surrounding the girl we had seen a bit earlier. They were torturing her. “WTF!?!?” Savage exclaimed. “Oh that poor girl! Dammit! Why did not we bring her in here!?” Maul groaned. The man then shut off the tv and was saddened by what was happening. “I just killed that thing today!” I yelped. “You cannot kill her, no one can, nothing can. Every week several people are killed by her and her mannequins. She then turns their bodies into her mannequins that she displays in her house somehow even though I don’t know how since her house is horribly small. Then the animals she kills and eats are taxidermed by her and also put on display inside her house.” The man told us. 

Then we heard what sounded like far-away screaming coming from the direction of the woman’s house. “And the screams of the dying victims.....the screams are carried down this way by the wind that the evil beings in that house conjure up in order to terrorize me since I am a very pure man that they cannot kill. Plus they don’t like walking around outside the perimeters of their gardens that they grow so you three are very safe with me here.” The man said. “Oh very good, very good indeed! I love the feeling of safety!” Savage said. Then we three got ready for bed as best we could and feel asleep in the mans living room on the floor.


End file.
